Last Night, Good Night
by SapphireElric
Summary: A year after the end of Apollo Justice and Klavier decides that enough is enough, he's taking matters into his own hands. SPOILERS FOR THE LAST CASE OF APOLLO JUSTICE! KlavierxApollo yaoi.


_**Author's Note:**__** Hey everyone, sorry it's been so long since I last published anything, but here is a Klavipollo fic to make up for it. SPOILER ALERT FOR APOLLO JUSTICE'S LAST CASE!!!**_

**_Disclaimer: Don't own ace attorney, unfortunately._**

December 23 10:15AM

Prosecutor's Office

The office still had reminders of its previous occupant before he became the chief prosecutor for the state- namely a picture on the wall of one Miles Edgeworth on the day he passed the bar. However, there was also evidence of the current owner's presence. An electric guitar stood propped up in the corner of the room, next to a plush sofa. On the sofa where someone should have been sitting, there was a helmet instead, along with a pair of keys on a heart-shaped key-ring. A large, ornate mahogany desk stood near the window, an ornate chair with its back to the window. Upon the desk lay scattered some legal files and other objects of no importance to the occupant of the room. The only object of any importance to the prosecutor was a simple, oak frame containing a picture of him and his brother in happier times.

The occupant of the room was stood at the window, staring out at the rain and lost in thought. He sighed heavily and turned away. His long, blond hair lay curled over his shoulder, blue eyes saddened by the events that transpired over a year ago. A delicate hand, every finger having at least one ring on it, rested on top of the picture frame and carefully lowered it so that the picture was no longer on show.

The prosecutor was astounded and disappointed at the same time by finding out that his brother had not only killed the traveller, Shadi Smith, for reasons unknown, he had also killed Drew Misham by poisoning a stamp with atroquinine and he had attempted to murder Vera Misham, Drew Misham's daughter, who had forged a piece of evidence in a case seven years earlier, during the case against Zak Gramarye, which ultimately led to the disbarment of ace attorney Phoenix Wright for presenting false evidence in court, all under the instructions of his brother.

The jurist system trial had been an incredible success. Not only was the Drew Misham murder case solved, the Phoenix Wright forgery case was also solved. All of this was solved by the combined efforts of the master and apprentice team, Wright and Justice. Phoenix Wright was declared innocent and allowed to take the bar examination again, and Vera Misham was also cleared of all suspicion. Apollo Justice had pulled it out of the bag yet again and caught the real culprit in each case- Kristoph Gavin.

Klavier and Apollo had been at the hearing for Kristoph's sentence. He was given the ultimate penalty. Death. For two counts of murder, one count of attempted murder, one count of forgery and numerous counts of obstructing justice.

The prosecutor watched as the light faded from his brother's eyes. Watched as he died.

Klavier had never felt so depressed as he had then, so he disbanded the Gavinners and now, the day before the year anniversary of the death of his brother, the pain hadn't faded.

He was still prosecuting, although, he noticed that Apollo was never on the defence team after Kristoph's death. It was all rookie attorney's who Klavier could shoot down in an instant. The blond had only ever lost to one attorney, Apollo Justice, who had never lost a case. And if he admitted it, he missed the banter across the courtroom, the challenge of a worthy opponent in court. He missed seeing his ex-boyfriend in court... at his house, wearing one of the prosecutor's much larger shirts...

Klavier decided then. This had to stop. Now.

December 23 10:30AM

Wright Anything Agency

The silence of the room cluttered with various objects for magic tricks was shattered by the shrill ring of the phone.

"Hello?" A brunette defence attorney wearing a red suit picked up the phone.

"Apollo Justice?" The voice on the other end questioned.

"Speaking"

"You used to recognise my voice on the phone..." was the melancholy response

"... Klavier?" Apollo inquired uncertainly

"So... you do remember me after all..."

"What do you want?" The brunette stated, trying to sound annoyed, but the guilt from the chain of events he started still came through in his voice.

"Would you like to go out with me tonight? For old time's sake."

"...Sure. I've had a lot of cases recently, I deserve a break"

"Great! I'll pick you up from the Wright Anything Agency at 7pm sharp" The smile in Klavier's voice was unmistakable. Apollo couldn't help the smile that broke out in response.

"I'll see you then"

"Until tonight, schatzi" There was a click on the other end and Klavier was gone.

Apollo smiled to himself, he hadn't realised just how much he missed Klavier until the phone call but now, he was glad that Klavier had been the smart one. He was very much looking forward to catching up with his old friend and ex-lover.

December 23 7:00PM

Wright Anything Agency

The prosecutor stared at the door in front of him, unable to believe he was here... That Apollo wanted to see him... He raised an elegant hand and knocked on the door, which opened almost immediately to reveal the familiar brunette spikes and those honest, warm brown eyes. The red suit was gone now, replaced by a more casual jeans and crimson t-shirt look.

"Long time, no see, Apollo" Klavier smiled.

Apollo couldn't believe how different the blond seemed. He looked older than his 25 years, he looked much more tired than the defence attorney remembered and he also had this air of sadness and loneliness radiating from him. He'd replaced his usual violet and black suit for black leather trousers and a skin-tight blue shirt, which Apollo had bought for him.

"I've missed you, Klavier" the brunette stated, before hugging the elder prosecutor tightly around the waist. He blinked but wrapped his arms around the shorter male, completing the embrace.

"You have no idea how much I missed you, schatzi..." Klavier sighed, holding Apollo tightly, never wanting to let him go again.

December 24 1:00PM

Klavier Gavin's bedroom

Numerous guitars and music books lay strewn across the violet carpet. A crimson t-shirt, a pair of jeans, a skin-tight blue shirt, a pair of black leather trousers and two pairs of boxers were littered haphazardly over the carpet. The indigo curtains were shut, the weak winter sunlight shining through and bathing the room in an ethereal, lavender glow. Under the quilt of the king-size bed lay a brunette, curled up and resting against a blond. Both were peaceful in their slumber and content with the world.

The blond cracked open one blue eye and smiled softly at the brunette curled up beside him. He didn't care if it meant his life, he would protect this amazing young man and love him with all his heart, but most importantly, he would never let the brunette out of his life ever again.

Not now that everything was perfect. Even with all the hardships the prosecutor had faced, they didn't feel so awful anymore. Not with this perfect brunette by his side.

December 25 9:00AM

Klavier Gavin's bedroom

Upon the previously unblemished wall behind the prosecutor's bed was some writing in red and blue sharpie markers.

"Apollo Justice 4 Klavier Gavin"

The words were surrounded by a heart drawn in purple sharpie.


End file.
